


Бич Божий

by Asvang



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Бич Божий, так его называют. Свирепейший из сыновей Рагнара Лодброка, чьё сердце пожрано грехом, кого не спасёт ни крещение, ни раскаяние.





	Бич Божий

Бич Божий, так его зовут. Чума, саранчой проносящаяся над полями, ураганом врывающаяся в города. Младший сын Рагнара Лодброка, которому, как и его отцу, суждено стать легендой. Вести о нём разлетаются по Уэссексу и Нортумбрии на крыльях птиц – нет ни единой церкви, где не молились бы об избавлении от неистовства молодого вождя.

Епископ Хэхмунд слышит о нём всюду: от жителей сёл, страшащихся пасть под мечами северян, от случайных путников и распутных женщин. Кажется, мир не может молчать. Кажется, земля стонет. «Ивар Бескостный», шелестит листва, когда он бежит сквозь лес, и острые ветви вспарывают кожу. «Ивар Бескостный», свистит бич, обрушивающийся ему на спину.

Ивар Бескостный с его звериным оскалом, адским огнём в глазах. Демон во плоти –самый презренный из тех, с кем сражался Хэхмунд. Бешеный, громогласный хохот, голос, охрипший от крика и воя – зов проклятых отдаётся в висках набатом. Треск дерева, песнь стали, хруст расколотых щитов и костей. Безумие боя заразно – оно прокрадывается в разум с дымной гарью, вонью крысиного помёта и вывалившихся наружу внутренностей.

– М-м-м, – с улыбкой тянет Ивар, когда один из викингов проходит мимо, влача за собой выпотрошенный труп. В грязи алый след, отпечатки тяжёлых сапог, вороны кричат где-то вдали. – Не кривись, священник, тебе ведь нравится. Здесь стыдиться нечего, чувствуй себя как дома.

Хэхмунд поднимает свинцовые веки. Ивар рядом, бессменный страж: беззаботно отрезает ломтики вяленого мяса охотничьим ножом. Смотрит прямо, с любопытством, плещущимся на дне зрачков. Епископа тошнит. Нож близко – вогнать лезвие под челюсть, погасить небесную голубизну, смыть с ладоней чужую осквернённую жизнь... Но запястья сковывают кандалы.

– Разве тебе ведом стыд, безбожник? – сипит он. В глотке скребутся волки.

Ивар смеётся – не так, как в битве: тихо, весело, качает головой почти снисходительно:

– Стыд – твой удел, христианин. У нас есть кое-что получше.

И подмигивает, закидывая в рот свежее мясо. От голода скручивает желудок: сокол дерёт плоть когтями, склёвывает её ошметки, перья у него – из железа, кинжалы, жалят пылающей болью. Хэхмунд не стонет – не перед язычниками, не перед дьяволами в их душах. Великих мучеников пытали, истязали – и на них, покорившихся Божьей воле, снизошло благословение. Если так предначертано умереть епископу Хэхмунду – он смиренно встретит свою судьбу. Молитвенно сложив руки или с мечом, разящим приспешников Сатаны.

Взгляд Ивара колкий, язвительный, проницательный. От него бы скрыться, раствориться в тени, но епископ отвечает ненавистью, злобой, яростью. От этого Ивара вновь разбирает смех – до сбившегося дыхания. А когда отпускает – говорит:

– Скоро тебе дадут еды.

Бич Божий, так его называют. Свирепейший из сыновей Рагнара Лодброка, чьё сердце пожрано грехом, кого не спасёт ни крещение, ни раскаяние. Ивар Бескостный, под колесницей которого пали сотни слуг Господа. Ивар Бескостный, убивающий невинных. Тот, кто казнит королей, переплавляет кресты и разоряет монастыри – холодно, безжалостно, беспощадно.

Он подмигивает Хэхмунду и уползает прочь: пальцы в саже, пепле, запёкшейся крови.

Он не похож на Бич Божий. Епископ Хэхмунд видит в нём свое запятнанное, искажённое отражение.


End file.
